


Loki's Pokey Stick

by BatmanNeedsAnIronmanSuit, PaxEirene (ValaEnVash)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanNeedsAnIronmanSuit/pseuds/BatmanNeedsAnIronmanSuit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValaEnVash/pseuds/PaxEirene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle with Ultron, Thor returns to Asgard bearing a gift for his wayward brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Pokey Stick

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted and written by The Boyfriend, whom I love dearly and am so fucking glad he can still make me laugh after 12 years together.  
> Also, thank you Kevin Smith for the phrase: "Loki's pokey stick".

Within the hallowed halls of Asgard, you could hear a pin drop. The recent victory over Ultron on Midgard brought Thor the Almighty back home victorious.

As Heimdal opened the bridge between worlds for Thor to return, the All-father, Odin stands at the doorway to the gateway known as the Bifrost. Upon Thor’s arrival, Odin grasps his son in a fatherly hug and lavishes him with praise over the Avengers victory.

After much talk, Thor makes his way into the Asgardian prison where Loki, the god of mischief is being kept.

“Thor, to what do I owe this glorious pleasure?”

“The pleasure is all mine, Loki. I come bearing great news.”

“And what pray tell would that be dear brother?”

“The Avengers have once again saved the Earth from the machinations of evildoers.”

“So tell me Thor, why exactly should I care?”

“I am not here for you, Loki. I come bearing a gift from the Iron Man.”

“Oh, now I’m intrigued. What could that imbecile possibly have that I would desire?”

“Well, even though part of it is missing, I come bearing your scepter with a message from Tony. He wanted me to tell you to 'have fun with your Loki Pokey Stick'.”

Thor grinned at his brother, placed the useless scepter at the base of Loki's cell, and laughing uproariously, went to join his father for a celebratory feast.


End file.
